


I Got 99 Problems and They're All Souyo

by souyosona



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souyosona/pseuds/souyosona
Summary: Just a place to drop all of my drabbles from Tumblr (and Twitter now apparently), really. Lengths will vary. Unless otherwise specified, these are probably all unrelated to each other.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. tell me this isn't true, please.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an angst sentence starter prompt requested by [@charkbites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charkbites).
> 
> Send me requests on [Tumblr](http://siyeonara.tumblr.com) !

Rain poured from the sky, the sound drowned out by the rushing water of the Samegawa River. Souji's eyes were trained on the boy standing in front of him. They stood a foot apart, chests and shoulders heaving with strained breathing from the screaming match they'd been in not even two minutes ago.

"Just tell me this isn't true. **Please**." Souji pleaded once again, his voice sounding like it would give out at any moment.

"I don't know what more you want me to say, Souji. What's done is done." Yosuke crossed his arms over his chest, his face blank.

"I can't believe... How _could_ you, Yosuke? After all we've been through, how could you just throw it all away like it meant **nothing** to you!"

"I _told_ you I didn't like guys. _You're_ the one who kept trying to convince yourself that you could change that. I _tried_ to change it. **For you**. But I just can't. This isn't who I am."

"So instead of telling me all of that you sleep with some **random fucking girl**?! Instead of telling me the truth and us being able to get past it, you **cheat** and **lie** and **_break_**_ my heart_?"

Yosuke grimaced, knowing he had no way to justify his actions and he didn't plan to. He knew he fucked up. But as he said, what's done is done. This was for the best. He never deserved Souji in the first place. This was the only way to make sure that when he left next week, Souji would be able to never look back on his time wasted with the sad excuse for a man Yosuke was. He had to hurt Souji to save him from a life of disappointment and regret. Yosuke had to make Souji hate him so that he could let him go.

And as Souji stormed off and disappeared from his sight, Yosuke let the rain wash over him and drown out the tears that he'd been holding back.


	2. fuck's sake, what's your problem?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a five word prompt requested by an anon.
> 
> Send me requests on [Tumblr](http://siyeonara.tumblr.com) !

Yosuke really didn't know what he was doing with his life anymore. He was currently on his knees in the alley beside his house, gravel digging into his hands and kneecaps as he attempted to coax a cat - yes, a _fucking cat_ \- out from under his father's car. It had already been nearly an hour of this bullshit and Yosuke was about to just give up. Why did he even care about some dumb stray that thought it was a good idea to hide under something that could crush it in an instant. Okay, so he knew exactly why he suddenly cared about the cat and the reason had grey hair and a heart of gold.

Sighing to himself, he tried to calm his irritation before holding his hand out to the feline once more, palm-side up just like he'd seen Souji do a dozen times before. The thing actually took a few slithering moves towards Yosuke's hand this time, sniffing at his hand in curiousity. He thought he was actually getting somewhere when all of a sudden a car sped down the street, apparently scaring the cat so badly that it jumped and scratched the living hell out of Yosuke's hand.

"**Ow!** Fuck's sake, what's your _problem_? Damn cat." Yosuke hissed and yanked his arm back from under the car, inspecting the bleeding scratches and holding it to his chest while he glared under the car. That's it. He obviously couldn't do this. Pulling out his phone, he swallowed his pride and tapped on Souji's message thread to ask him to please come over as soon as possible to help him.

Not even twenty minutes later, Souji was walking up the street towards Yosuke's house and Yosuke waved him over with his unscathed hand.

"Yosuke, what are you-" Souji's eyes flickered to the injured hand, concern etching itself onto his face. "What happened to your hand? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just. Can you please get that damn cat out from under my dad's car? I've been trying for two hours now to get the thing to move but apparently it hates me." Yosuke gestured towards the small grey blob that continuously stared at them.

"You've been trying to help a cat... for hours?" Souji's face shifted from concern to complete surprise at this.

"Well, I couldn't just let it get hurt or something, right?"

Souji nodded in agreement, turning his attention to the animal in need. It took barely even ten minutes for Souji to coax the cat out, much to Yosuke's heightened annoyance. Souji pet the top of its head gently before walking it across the street and into a much safer area. Once he'd made sure it wasn't going to make a mad dash back to its former hiding spot, Souji made his way back to his grumbling boyfriend.

"Okay, the mean cat is gone now, let's go get that hand cleaned up." Souji gently grabbed hold of Yosuke's wrist, eyeing his injuries before pressing a light kiss to the middle of his palm. "Thank you for helping keep her safe."

Yosuke's cheeks flushed at that, his frustration dissipating. "Yeah, yeah. I only did it because I knew you'd never forgive me otherwise. Don't get it twisted, I still don't like cats."

"_Sure_, Yosuke. Whatever you say."


	3. please don't leave me alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a five word prompt requested by an anon.
> 
> Send me requests on [Tumblr](http://siyeonara.tumblr.com/ask) !

Everything is dark. Souji blinks rapidly, trying to will the light back into view. The darkness envelopes him as if trying to replicate a warm hug, but falls just short. It is cold; frigid like ice. He shivers, wrapping his arms around himself and tries to tread forward. His feet feel heavy and his legs weak. Souji can feel the strength seeping out of his body with every step and a panic arises in his chest.

Is this it? Is this how far he was able to go? Months and months of battling shadows; of getting closer to the truth every day. Was it all coming to an end now? Just because he’d been too slow or too stupid to dodge whatever that last shadow hit him with? The chill in his bones brought him to his knees, tears streaming down his face. Souji looked around frantically, hoping to find sight of anything or anyone. There was no one here to save him. No one to help pull him to his feet when he’d slipped up as they’d done time and time again.

“Please don’t leave me alone. I don’t want to be all alone again. **Please**.”

He buried his face in his knees, rocking back and forth as he gave into the fear and sadness. Souji was so deep in his despair that he almost didn’t notice a familiar voice calling out to him, sounding just as scared and desperate as he felt.

“H-Hello? Yosuke?”

“…ner? Partner! **Souji!**”

Yosuke. Yosuke was calling out to him. Souji scrambled to his feet, head whipping back and forth as he cupped his hands around his mouth. “Yosuke! Where are you?”

“I’m right here, Partner.” Souji felt a hand on his shoulder, strong and sure and real. Suddenly, he was pulled back into the light; into reality. “Guys, I think he’s snapping out of it!”

Souji held his eyes shut tight before blinking them open, rubbing them to the brink of rawness. “What happened?” He glanced around to see the worried faces of his friends, all of them breathing sighs of relief as he spoke.

“One of the shadows hit you with some kind of… who knows what before any of us realised what it was doing and nothing was bringing you out of it. We used a Goho-M to bring you back to the entrance hoping it’d help but you just kept rocking back and forth and mumbling things.” Yosuke gently ran his hands up and down Souji’s arms as he knelt in front of him.

Souji nodded, grateful for the physical contact to help ground him. “I’m sorry for worrying you all. Let’s head home for today.”

“Are you sure you’re okay, Sensei?” Teddie bounced from one foot to the other anxiously.

“Yes, don’t worry, Teddie. I think we all need some extra rest after pushing ourselves so hard the past few days, anyway.” Souji tried to sound as calm and collected as his team was used to, moving to stand and dusting off his backside.

With no more protest, the group made their exit and parted ways at the entrance to Junes. Souji didn’t miss the way Yosuke pulled Teddie to the side to tell him something before his partner was by his side again. He watched as Teddie skipped off to join Chie and Yukiko.

“I told you I’m _fine_, Yosuke. You didn’t have to send Teddie away.”

Yosuke was uncharacteristically silent until they lost sight of the others, as if lost in thought. Suddenly, a hand was grasping at his and Souji looked down at their hands with a curious expression before letting himself thread his fingers with Yosuke’s. Their eyes met, searching and trying to communicate all the things that were always left unsaid. Yosuke cleared his throat before speaking with a conviction that was usually saved for the world inside the television.

“I won’t leave your side, Partner. You’ll never be all alone again.”


	4. Souji trying to confess to Yosuke, but then he gets shy and can’t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souji has been trying to confess his feelings to Yosuke for awhile now and today is the day. He’s definitely going to tell him today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got a curiouscat ask stating “Souji trying to confess to Yosuke, but then he gets shy and can’t” and this is what happened. i decided to post it here, since it ended up being almost 900 words anyway lol

Today was the day. Souji was going to do it; he was going to confess his feelings to Yosuke. He had the whole day planned out. They had gone into the TV yesterday and they still had plenty of time to save Naoto, so he could relax a little about that. Yosuke didn’t have to work for once, so he knew that was on his side. He’d asked the night before if Yosuke wanted to spend some time together since they were both free and it had been too long; Yosuke’d agreed immediately.

Souji had prepared lunch with all of Yosuke’s favourites that he was currently carrying to the Samegawa Floodplain in a wrapped family size bento. After they ate, Souji was going to tell Yosuke how he felt. He’d chickened out a dozen times before now, but this time he was really determined. This time he wasn’t going to lose his courage.

Yosuke arrived shortly after Souji’d found a secluded enough spot and laid out an old blanket.

“Hey, Partner! Whoa, did you make enough food? Are the others joining us?”

“No, I just got a little carried away, I think.” He chuckled nervously, busying his hands with pulling apart the different sections of the bento.

“It looks amazing. Holy crap, steak croquettes _and_ yakisoba? You spoil me.”

Souji simply shook his head, a small smile on his lips as he handed Yosuke a pair of chopsticks and one of the sodas he’d brought with him and told him to dig in. They ate in mostly silence, and by the end of it, Yosuke had fallen back with both hands over his stomach.

“Man, that was great. Thanks, Partner.”

He knew there was nothing in the way of him confessing now. There were no more excuses, he just had to come out and say it. So, why were the words getting stuck in his throat again? Souji looked from the river to the grass beside him to the blanket they were sitting on, but never to Yosuke. He couldn’t bring himself to look his best friend in the eye.

“Something the matter?” Of course Yosuke would pick up on his nervousness. He could always read Souji like an open book, unfortunately for him.

Souji shook his head, shoving one hand roughly through his hair in hopes of calming his thoughts. “Yosuke, there’s something I’ve been meaning to say to you.”

Yosuke sat back up, his full undivided attention on Souji. That only made him more nervous.

“You see, I...” _Out with it, Souji._ “I really-“

Yosuke nodded, patient and understanding as he waited for Souji to get it out.

“I’m really glad we’re friends.” _Chicken. Coward._

“Me too, Partner.” Yosuke smiled, but his brows were furrowed. “But is that really all you wanted to say?”

Souji took a deep breath and finally made eye contact with Yosuke. Those warm, brown eyes that made him feel so many things were staring right into him. They seemed almost... hopeful? Hopeful for what?

“No.”

“Whatever it is, you can tell me. I promise.”

Souji chewed on the inside of his cheek. Could he really? He’s been working so diligently to raise his courage just for this moment. Was Souji really the type of person to just let all of that go to waste?

“I really...” Dammit. Why couldn’t he just say it?

“Actually, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you, too. Would it help if I go first?” Yosuke had scooted a little closer, their knees touching, and that was just making Souji’s stupid shyness even worse.

Souji nodded, too busy berating himself to really do much else.

“Okay, well, I was helping Kanji out the other day at his shop and I uh, finally apologised to him about the whole dungeon and camping trip thing. I told him that it was just me not being ready to fully accept myself and it had nothing to do with him. He’s a pretty cool guy, you know? I was just being an idiot. So anyway, I told him that I actually think I’m bisexual and that’s why his stuff made me so uncomfortable, because I wasn’t ready to admit that I could like dudes in that way. I thought it’d make me gross, like Kanji’s creepy shadow, but now I know that’s just dumb. Anyway, yeah. I wanted you to be the one I told first, but I didn’t think I could face you until I made it right with Kanji. So yeah.” Yosuke’s whole face was red, his breathing a little off from letting all of that rush out like that.

Souji hadn’t realised that his mouth was hanging open until Yosuke started laughing, asking if it was that much of a shocker that Souji couldn’t even keep his jaw off the floor. He snapped his mouth shut, warmth rising in his cheeks.

“I like you.” The words flew from Souji’s mouth like a bird that’d just been freed from a cage.

“I like you, too.” Yosuke was grinning that stupidly cute lopsided grin that Souji adored, saying it like it was the easiest and most obvious thing in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to send me drabble requests on tumblr or on twitter / curiouscat !!


End file.
